The Last Night
by madeline4824
Summary: My parents always told me that dreams come true; I just never realized that they would make my nightmares a reality, too. After surviving Hell for four months, Bella is beyond messed up. Losing so much in so little time has devastated her in ways no one would ever possibly understand... Except maybe one wronged boy buried deep in Edward Cullen. OOC, AH, swearing, abuse.
1. Chapter Uno

The Last Night

"I've been sitting here, losing my godamn mind, and you don't even notice. I've been going insane, doubting everything and everyone. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't know how to be what everyone wants anymore. I have been screaming for help and no one even fucking notices. You all think this is just a phase, I'll just go back to being the perfect little girl that you want me to be. Newsflash, I've never been her and I never will be. I can't be. Why can't you understand and respect that. Do you even love me anymore? You sure as Hell don't know me, so why should I expect anything from this. You're a joke. A sick fucking joke someone thought would be funny to give to me in the form of a parent. Fuck you."

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

It'd been seventeen days since the last time I have honestly seen any signs of reasoning. If I had maybe had a reason, I wouldn't be here now, sitting at an empty table full of people with stories that intertwined with my own in the most meaningless of ways except for two. A biological father to my right and a biological mother with cold, hard eyes across from me. People claim that blood is the strongest bond, but what does blood mean if there is no substance there? The man to my right was a coward and the woman across from me was a sick motherfucker. The only good thing was the pair of twins on my left that I would gladly trade my soul for.

"Eat, Bella." The woman commanded as she stared blankly at me with those cold hard eyes. There was no spark, no life.

"Fuck you." I spat. The twins were uncharacteristically silent about my language.

"Stop being so melodramatic." She rolled her eyes at me and waved off my comment, as if shooing away a fly. That's all I was to her, buzzing around until she either killed me or I found some place better than here.

"Apollo, Athena, come on, we don't wanna be late." I nudged both seven year olds to finish their cereal while ignoring my rage at the pathetic excuse for a human in the same room as me. I didn't need them to listen in on the conversation of a bitter harpy, a coward, and me. They didn't deserve to have their parents cut down to the pathetic people in that room. They needed the illusion of love for a little bit longer.

"I forgot my lunchbox!" Athena exclaimed as we walked out the door. I convinced them to continue the journey toward my car and went in a grabbed the pale blue lunch container as my parents stared at the walls blankly. I shuddered and walked quickly toward my car. I jumped in the drivers seat and checked that Athena and Apollo had their crap before throwing my ancient Chevy in drive.

"Why do you and Mom always argue? You guys were fine a few weeks ago." Apollo mumbled, looking down at his hands. I clenched my fists around the steering wheel as my figuratve heart cracked a little more.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. It'll blow over soon, honey." I answered assuringly, although it was total bullshit. Apollo gave me his famous 'Are you kidding me' face. I loved this kid.

"Bella, don't lie." Athena commanded in her soft voice. I sighed, hating when they tag-teamed me.

"Mom and I haven't been agreeing with the way she's been handling things." It was an understatement of epic proportions. Life had hit the fan only seventeen days ago and we were still suffering the fallout.

We pulled up to Forks Elementary before the twins could dissect my reasons and explanations further. I dropped both kids off, reminding them to call me for anything and everything and that I would pick them up after soccer practice. I soon continued the two bock drive to Forks High. I smirked everytime I came here and saw the sign. Who thought it was hilarious to name a town after an utensil? It was perfect.

I parked my Chevy and manually locked it after slinging my backpack across my shoulder and trudged on towards Fake High.

I had begun attending Forks High twenty-one days ago in the middle of February. So far, it had lived up to its name and beyond. I had seen more fake noses and personalities than a primetime soap opera. I felt so out of place with my long wavy brown hair and brown eyes in comparison with the bleach blonde, blue-eyed, fake tanned females who dominated the school.

I trudged through the open doorway with the mass of random students busying themselves with mundane tasks and socialization. I continued on to my locker which was thankfully right near the entrance. I spun the dial absentmindedly while my IPod serenaded me with the acoustic version of Whispers In The Dark by Skillet.

A blur in my peripheral vision alerted me to the fact that I was suddenly not alone. I peeked out from under my hair to see my cousin standing besides my locker, smiling down at me. My cousin, Jasper, was a douche, albeit, my favorite type. He was probably one of the few men who actually spoke fluent sarcasm and had actual balls. I loved him. I quirked an eyebrow as his mouth began hearing but I didn't hear a single word. I turned back to my locker and didn't bother pretending to hear any word he spoke.

I felt a hand brush my hair away from my ear and pluck my headphone out from beneath my beanie. I turned around and glared up at his "innocent" blue eyes. He smirked at my angry kitten face and I, being the mature chick that I am, pouted childishly and stuck my tongue out. He laughed and a gaggle of girls in the vicinity swooned. Yeah, Jazz was a hottie. He got the gene from me, surely.

"Awww, poor little Bella, are you going to cry?" He mocked while I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just planning what I'm going to key on your car." I retorted. He instantly paled. I swore, if his car had lady parts, he'd never bother with a girlfriend. I smiled sweetly at him as he glared at me.

"People say that I'm evil..." Jasper mumbled before walking away. I smiled as my peace was restored. I put on Whore by In This Moment and trudged on towards my first hour.

^*^* The Last Night *^*^

"Isabella, what the fuck? Where are you, Athena, and Apollo?" The she-devil screeched into my phone. I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was the fifth time she had called me in the last thirty minutes, demanding our location. I wanted to reach through the phone and wrap my hands around her throat.

"I'm waiting for Apollo and Athena to finish their soccer game." I spat, venom coating each innocent word.

"Watch your atti-" I hung up on her and turned off my phone. I was done dealing with her shit. I growled and stepped off of the bleachers crowded with family's eager to watch and sport their young child. I was the only alone teenager.

I stood on the sideline for the rest of the game, cheering on the whole Faux Foxes Team. After the game, I took Apollo and Athena over to Jasper's house to play with our younger cousins. I gave both of them hugs and reminded them to be on their best behavior while avoiding their questions of why they were there. Jasper gave me a sympathetic glance as I backed out of the driveway. He was unfortunately aware of my "parental situation", which was code for _my parents are screwed the fuck up_.

The usual five minute drive turned into a ten minute as I purposefully avoided the oncoming slaughter of all my hopes and dreams of how good my parents could be.


	2. Chapter Dos

^*^*The Last Night*^*^

While I was busy waging wars on myself,  
You were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind  
-Hate Me, Blue October

*^*^ The Last Night- Chapter Dos ^*^*

I had barely made it out of my car when the yelling became audible. My mother's voice, once beautiful and melodic, now hoarse from hours of yelling at the top of her lungs. My fathers booming voice retaliated with a harsh edge, although the words were muddled. I briefly debated whether I should just go back to Jasper's house and pretend I hadn't stumbled into this responsibility seventeen days ago.

My parents only had human emotions when they were high on something, anything. To me, it seemed as if they wasted all their emotions when they were high, leaving them drained and zombielike while they waited for their next high. I could understand, on some level, why they did this to themselves. What I couldn't grasp was how they could do this to each other. If they had loved each other enough to marry and have three children together, how could they watch each other trade their soul for a high? I wanted to believe love wasn't like that. I wanted to believe love was something that you would give up anything and everything for just so your loved one was safe and happy. I wanted to believe that love was better than any high you could find. I wanted to believe that love was worth more than what my two main role models made it out to believe. I wanted to believe there was more.

I sighed, realizing I was just standing in the driveway, car keys in one hand and house keys in the other. Flight or fight?

I growled to myself as I trudged up the porch to what was supposed to be a safe home, a place to make happy memories. The stench of burnt something wafted out to greet me as soon as I opened the door. I hurried towards the two "parents" screaming at each other.

"Isabella!" The devil screeched as soon as she became aware of my presence. Her once bright blue eyes were dull, rimmed with red. Her once shiny blonde hair was now gritty with dirt and stained with grease. It hurt so fucking much to realize this is what my mother had become. The woman who had read bedtime stories to me, who had sung me to sleep with lullabies, or even built pillow forts with me had disappeared. She was non-existent. There was no room for her here anymore.

"Where are Apollo and Athena?" She gestured wildly, her thin arms flailing in the air.

"I don't know, probably at a friend's house. Maybe they got kidnapped." I lied coldly, knowing that if they knew where they were not so well hidden, they would attempt to retrieve them. The twins didn't need to see this. They didn't need to have their world shattered.

"Isabella, I'm getting fed up with this. When are you going to grow up?" She growled at me. My dad just sat in the corner of the dining room, staring blankly at the walls.

"Never. Maybe I will go join Peter Pan." I retorted, shaking off my anger. They weren't worth my rage, although they did get a lot of it. They deserved more though.

"Fuck you, you should've never been born. You were just a little mistake. You're dad almost convinced me to get an abortion but you're still here and this is how you repay me?" She sneered.

Sometimes, I really wished she had gotten that abortion.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Are you afraid?" She goaded me. I went towards the sink and began filling the dishwasher with the dirty dishes, keeping my hands from wrapping around her neck.

I felt her weak hand wrap around my wrist and yank me around. She turned me around and then pushed me to the ground. I looked up incredulously. Did she really just do that? Shock was written over my face, before I realized I should probably be scared out of my fucking mind.

Her eyes had a menacing glint that looked so out of place there. I scrambled away as she came closer but I ended up in the corner. My heart beat rapidly, trying to thump itself out of my chest and away from here. I couldn't blame it. My breathing sped up as my dad got up from his place at the dining room table and they surrounded my vulnerable body on the ground. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them in preparation for something that no one should ever have to suffer through.

My dad's foot slammed into my ribs and I winced at the sudden onslaught of pain. My mother fisted my hair and yanked while my dad slapped me across my face several times. I bit my lip to keep my cries internal. I tasted blood. What the Hell was I supposed to do? Do I run? Should I defend myself? Do I wait it out?

My parents were silent as they bruised and bloodied my body for hours, until I couldn't separate one area of pain from another. My body was now splayed awkwardly on the dining room floor, my body unable to protect itself. I just took it, begging for the unconsciousness that always seemed to be dancing around but never actually gracing me with it's presence.

pain  
Pain  
Pain.  
PAin.  
PAIn.  
PAIN.

Blackness.  
Merciful blackness.  
Numb,  
but broken.


	3. Chapter Tres

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
-Faint, Linkin Park

^*^*The Last Night Chapter Tres*^*^

-Four Months Later-

I flinched as I heard my door open.

"Get up, sleeping Bella! It's the last day of school! We're gonna be seniors!" Jasper cheered while I resisted groaning. I really didn't wanna leave this bed even though it wasn't mine.

"Move your booty or I will get ice water!" Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie, gleefully threatened. I raised my hand from inside my blanket burrito and flipped them both off. I slowly threw my lovely blankets away from my body and stretched slowly just to piss them off.

"Come on! Please hurry! I just wanna go already!" Jasper whined and I laughed at him. He was much too easy to antagonize.

"Get out, I need to get dressed." My voice couldn't go over a whisper and every word I mumbled was like a mild punch to my throat. Jasper gave me a sympathetic glance as I resisted the urge to glare at him. It wasn't his fault that I was now like this, just a snowglobe of a girl, stuck and surrounded by memories that rained down on me mercilessly.

It was their fault. It was their fault that I was constantly on edge, afraid of every creak in the floorboards, jumping at each pin drop. It aggravated me that it would be two more weeks until I could actually speak and probably another week for the bruises around my throat to disappear. It aggravated me that I couldn't take anything for granted like a normal teenaged girl. It pissed me the fuck off that they were still breathing, talking, and walking perfectly while every move was still a struggle. Sometimes, I wished they were dead.

But, unfortunately, by the guidance of Washington's state laws so far, what they did to me wasn't enough. Four months of being terrified of my own shadow, four months of sadistic torture, and three weeks of playing cat and mouse with my life, one week of utter confusion under an amnesia covered cloud, two guilty pleas, two apologies with no real truth behind them, million of scars, burn marks, and tears weren't enough apparently for a death sentence.

Jasper quietly left the room but I didn't even notice. I had been lost in my little snowglobe of memories. Rosalie followed me into the bathroom, knowing I would need her help, physically and mentally.

Rosalie was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever had the pleasure of being graced in the presence of. Even though her and Jasper were twins, they didn't come close to resembling each other. Rosalie had long flowing white blonde hair to her mid-back with denim blue eyes that almost always sparkled with humor compared to Jaspers dark blonde hair and grey eyes. She wasn't what you would expect. She was actually quite shy, sharing my love of books and track. She was quite the enigma. I loved her to death. She and Jasper had always been my support through all of the bullshit called life. She was my mother bear.

We walked towards the attached bathroom to the guest room which was attached to the room. It had always been my room whenever I stayed here while my parents had filled themselves with toxins without my knowledge. I had been under the impression that it was date night. Maybe I was the one who was high if I had honestly believed that. I guess my rooming here was just going to be a little more permanent now.

I walked into the bathroom and flinched as I saw my reflection. My face greeted me with my swollen and split lip, and a dark but thankfully not swollen left eye had been added to my reflection. My body was nothing like it had once been four months ago. I'd lost a lot of my muscle mass that I had gained from track and working out and now my clothes were a size or two too big but I'd seen worse. The weight lose didn't bug me too much. I knew I could gain it back. The main problem were the scars and burns that covered almost all of my body. Those were uncurable. My wrists were the worst with the long, puffed up scars that looked as if I was tallying up a score, which I guess I was. I had one set of tallies on each wrist, covered with white gauze, which somehow made it ten times worse.

My body was a daily reminder of what I had gone through in the last four months. It reminded me of what I had barely survived, of what I was still barely surviving.

I wished I could just wipe my body and mind clean. Pour some bleach and scrub until I was clean, until my mind was clean from all the dirt unwillingly piled there, until my body was free from the shackles of my scars.

But I couldn't, and it was almost as bad as the memories itself.

Almost.

I shook my head and grabbed a comb and attempted to make the mass of brown hair piled on top of my head presentable while Rosalie grabbed a makeup bag from the pale blue cupboard. I loved this bathroom. It was pale blue with wood floors and a large jacuzzi bathtub. My aunt and uncle obviously weren't hurting in the bank. It was definitely a staircase up from the shacks that my family and I had previously occupied.

"Eyeliner or no?" Rosalie asked in her usual gentle and happy voice. Even though so many things had changed about me, Rose's actions toward me hadn't. It was refreshing compared to her whole family's impression that I was made of glass. I hated it, although I understood it.

I shook my head no in response to Ianthe's question.

"Oh, remember, Edward will be coming later tonight. He's gonna probably be staying in your room in the spare bed, okay?" Rose asked and I nodded. Edward was one of Rose's and Jasper's best friends. I didn't know what he was like, but I heard numerous stories about their adventures together. He was apparently staying the whole summer with us since his parents and my aunt and uncle had left two days ago to travel abroad together until late August. The had taken Rosalie's and Jasper's little sister and the twins. Edward had no younger siblings, just an older brother named Emmett. He was starting college this year and would probably drop by on the weekends I was told. Rosalie had a huge crush on him but he apparently was "too hot" for her. She honestly believed it too. She was absolutely ridiculous and it was one of the reasons I cherished her.

The twins had ended up pretty much living here for the last four months. My aunt and uncle loved it but they didn't really understand why until a month ago. It was too late by then. I had issed them terribly but I had refused to have them exposed at home and risk their health. I'd gladly suffer through this if it meant they would be protected.

"Did you hear me?" Rose asked while I smiled sheepishly and shook my head no. She shook her head goodnaturedly and began applying my makeup.

"Edward can be little mean but I'm sure you can kick his ass if need be." Rose smiled as she put some powdery skin colored shit on my cheeks. I frowned as she applied the crap around my neck and eyes. I knew she could make the bruises practically disappear but I wanted it to be where I had nothing to hide.

"Okay, done! Now strip for me!" Rosalie commanded with a wink. I smirked and did as I was told with no hesitation. Rose and I had bathed together since we were little children. I was accustomed to her seeing my body, although this version of me probably gave people nightmares. I was pretty much just standing there in my matching white with purple laced bra and panties. The only reason I was stripping for Rose was that I needed her to change the dressing on three cuts on my side and back that I couldn't reach. I had a six inch cut from a surgery a week ago to deal with internal injuries on my back, a three inch stab wound on my back which honestly wasn't that deep, and a long fourteen inch that started at my hipbone and curved up to my midback. It had hurt like a bitch and still did.

Rose hummed as she changed the dressings and I was eternally grateful that she loved horror movies and gore. She probably had the strongest stomache in the family.

"All done! I'm going to go pick out a cute outfit now!" She cheered gleefully. Much too gleefully.

"No t-shirts!" I croaked out and she smiled evilly.

"Short shorts are allowed though! Your legs are blemish free!" She gestured to my pale, thin legs. I glared at her but succumbed to her with a nod.

She smiled radiantly and walked gracefully out of the bathroom and into the closet full of my clothes that I had left here months ago and ones she had bought a few days ago with Jasper's mystery girlfriend, Alice.

Rose brought back a pair of black denim short shorts that I adored with my favorite thin long sleeved v-neck black Linkin Park concert t-shirt and my black converse. She also grabbed herself a tight white tank top and distressed denim short shorts with her beaded sandals.

"I love you," I whispered with a smile. I thought that I would never see my favorite outfit again after everything. It almost made my eyes water in gratification. I hugged her quickly and began dressing as she changed too.

"Come on, let's go celebrate our last day in Hell!" She cheered and I grinned with her.


	4. Chapter Quatro

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you when to run away  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
But never said when to run away  
-Blurry, Puddle Of Mudd

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Quatro^*^*

Although it was my last hour, I absolutely hate my drama class. I was thankful it was the last day I ever had to take it, although I'm sure most of the students were miffed that our teacher, Mr. Morgan, was still making them act out scenes from his favorite plays. Drama class was honestly my worst nemesis. First, you have to speak publicly and remember lines. This was horrifying enough without my damaged throat. Secondly, people always stared at me, although this was a common occurence since I had came back. Pretty much everyone was aware of the three most terrifying weeks of my life, although they hadn't been enlightened about any of the gory details. I hated all of attention I had been receiving.

I had been excused from almost all of my assignments for the three weeks I had dissapeared mainly because the teachers were sympathetic of my situation. Although I was grateful, I hated the sympathetic glances and the several offers for someone to talk too. I knew they really didn't give a shit and I couldn't really blame them. I was nothing but a student who was screwed up in ways that no one would ever truly understand.

I sighed and grabbed my book The Fault In Our Stars by John Green and began reading while a bunch of students acted out a play from Romeo & Juliet.

I was enraptured in Augustus Water's and Hazel Grace's awe inspiringly beautiful mini infinity when someone began whisper shouting my name in my ear.

I turned around to see Tanya Denali, apparently the school's apparently sluttiest girl. I had no idea who she was or how she acted but she was beautiful with her short strawberry blonde locks and hazel eyes, although she wore more makeup then I would ever be comfortable in.

"Hey, you're Isabell, right?" She asked me in a whisper as people continued to play their scene onstage.

"Isabella, actually." I corrected her quietly and she nodded in response.

"Jasper and Rosalie are your cousins, correct?" I noticed Tanya had a slight Russian accent. I nodded, pondering why she was suddenly interested in my life.

"Is it true that your parents kidnapped you and were trying to sell you to a mafia boss? And that his assistant wanted to try and like use you as Las Vegas showgirl?" She asked and my eyes widened. How the fuck did that rumor even evolve? Were kids that desperate for news in this small town that something like that could actually be a serious question?

"No." I stated simply and turned back to my book, hoping Tanya would get the message. She, unfortunately, turned out to be the dumb blonde type.

"What happened then? You know, you can, like, tell me. I swear my lips are sealed!" Tanya purred in her Russian accent while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Her lips were probably closed as much as her legs, which I assumed wasn't much.

"I don't really like to talk about it." I stated and ignored the pain from saying so much in one sentence.

"That bad?" She gave me a look full of fake sympathy and I gritted my teeth, ignoring the memories aching to rain down on me. I refused to let them have power over me. My watering eyes apparently betrayed me as my emotions battled inside of me.

"Did they like rape you or something?" She pressed on to my utter annoyance and watering eyes.

"Did they hate you for a reason?" She asked rudely. My watering eyes finally overflowed, as did my emotions. I didn't know how to answer any of her questions. I didn't know how to get her to leave me alone. I didn't know how to stop these tears. I didn't know how to stop the memories. I didn't know how to stop the pain. I didn't know anything anymore it seemed.

"Mr. Morgan, may I be excused?" I interrupted, not caring that anyone saw my crying eyes, just caring that I got the Hell away before I freaked the fuck out and the memories attacked me.

Although Mr. Morgan taught Drama, he hated any type of teenage drama. He gladly nodded and I walked out of the building and hurried towards the student parking lot. If I could get to Rosalie's car before I lost my grip on reality, I'd be okay. I had to believe that.

I found her red 2012 Camaro quickly and sprinted towards it before diving into the back bench seat. Being the pathetic excuse of human I was, I curled into a ball as if hiding myself from the demons in my memories. It was stupid and futile but I did it in an attempt to hold myself together as I shook up my little snowglobe of memories.

_"You deserve it! Never doubt that. You are nothing!" The woman screeched as I attempted to keep my fluttering lids open. If I fell asleep, I had no guarantee that I would ever wake up. I hadn't had food in three days and water in seven hours. I had been in this room for approxiametly five days and I haven't seen the sun in eight days. I didn't know where I was or who I was with. I barely knew anything anymore._

_"You're so ugly!" She cried as her nails dragged themselves down my face, blood and tears mixing on my cheeks._

_"You should have died!" She growled._

_I wished I did._

_The second I was alone, I would find a way to get out of here. It didn't matter how, I just needed to be free from this torture. It was only the hope of escape that kept my eyes fluttering and my heart beating. If I was going to die, it was going to be on my terms._

_"Hurry the Hell up!" A male's voice called faintly and the female sighed before I felt a scorching heat press into the skin near my hipbone. A scream ripped savagely from my throat as the white hot heat attacked my skin. My eyes widened and somewhat focused on the blurry curling iron pressed into me. I continued screaming ferally as the metal left my skin._

_"Shut up." Charlie voice was steel as I screeched in his face. He smiled evilly and grabbed duck tape before smashing my lips together while I continued screaming in agony. He then grabbed my wrists and duck taped them tightly, along with my ankles._

_"Come on," He growled towards my mother and led her out of the room. My eyelids drooped as the pain continued to overcome me. Maybe if I just fell asleep, everything would be okay._

_Maybe I would be safe again._

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Please wake up! Please!" A voice sobbed and I began sobbing with it.

My eyes opened to see Rosalie and Jasper crowded in the backseat with me. My head was in Rose's lap and Jasper was soothingly rubbing my shins and ankles repetitively. Tears stained all of our cheeks.

"What happened, Bella?" Jasper croaked. I hated that I had turned Jasper into the crying mess in front of me.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore." I mumbled and began sobbing.

"I don't know how to do this yet. Sometimes I feel like the Old Bella and then suddenly I'm suffocating and I'm being crushed by an avalanche of emotion." I sobbed into Rosalie's leg as she and Jasper sobbed with me. We were all just a hugging broken blob in the back of a Camaro for a good ten minutes until Jasper's phone began ringing. He wiped his face with the hem of his t-shirt before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He croaked. It was blatantly obvious by his cracked voice that only moments ago, he was broken with us. His hand was still making soothing paths up my ankle to my knee.

"Oh, sorry, we are still at the school. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Jasper replied, his voice cracking twice before he cleared it.

"Sure man, make yourself at home. See you soon." Jasper quickly hung up the phone before informing us that Edward was already at the house. After giving me a hug and a few whispered words of encouragement, she hopped up front to drive.

Jasper put his arm around me and I willingly leaned into him as I wiped my tears from my face as he smiled down at me. He squeezed me while I let out a shuttering breath.

Right now, I was safe and alive. It was more than I had ever expected.


	5. Chapter Cinco

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

I'm not trying to be a saint  
I don't wanna be president someday  
I'm just trying to make way  
Yeah, I'm sorry I'm a fuck up  
Yeah, I can't do nothing right  
Yeah, I'm sorry I'm a fuck up  
Yeah, it ain't no ones fault but mine.  
-Fuck Up, Shane Dawson

*^*^The Last Night, Chapter Cinco^*^*

"I'm sorry I'm a fuck up! Yeah, I can't do anything right! I'm sorry I'm a fuck up! Yeah, it ain't no ones fault but mine!" Jasper and Rose screamed while I mouthed the lyrics. Jasper had downloaded Shane Dawson's new song and we were currently blasting our new anthem, our last conflict stuck in the schools parking lot while we cruised farther and farther away. This song would most likely be on the whole summer, which was okay, because anything involving Shane Dawson was awesome.

We continued singing as we parked the car and danced our way towards the door while Jasper screamed about how much of a fuck up he was. I smiled, enjoying the scene and storing it for future reference.

It was amazing, until Rosalie fucked it up.

"EDWARD!" She cried and sped through the doorway, leaping onto the the back of the unsuspecting person raiding our fridge. I assumed this was Edward back we were currently oogling.

"Shit!" A male voice cried and tumbled down, spilling the milk all over the pair. Jasper began guffawing while I stood there in shock as Fuck Up continued blaring on Jazz's phone.

"Hey Ed, you just joined our Fuck Up Club!" Jasper cried through his guffaws while Rosalie apologized profusedly to Edward's back.

He slowly turned around and met my gaze. "Well, I guess this is a great way to introduce myself." He joked and smiled crookedly while I examined him.

His hair had milk dripping from it, dribbling onto his face and shirt. He blinked milk away from his emerald green eyes while I almost blurted out laughing when I realized he had a Linkin Park tee, matching mine, although mine was long sleeved. He had long, lean legs topped off with ankle high black Converses.

He was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He was not the type of person who should lead a normal life. He appeared to be someone who would be hanging by the beach in a tuxedo, beautiful girls clinging to each arm while he drank extremely expensive alchohol.

He didn't appear to be the type of guy to sit on the floor, dripping in milk, and laugh about it. It was... Refreshing.

"I'll go grab a towel. Go grab some new clothes while I clean this up, Edward." Rosalie volunteered and commanded before jogging towards the bathroom. Jasper followed her lead, taking Shane Dawson's voice with him.

"Well, the queen has spoken. I'm going to go change, I shall be back." Edward stated. It was at that moment that I realize he was leaving milk footprints on the dark hardwood floor. There was no fucking way he was entering my sanctuary and ruining it within the first hour.

"Umm, please don't" I mumbled quietly. Thankfully Shane Dawson had stopped singing about his messing up so you could hear my barely audible whispering.

"Do you just want me to strip right here?" Edward teased and I glared at him before I puffed up my cheeks and slowly released my breath.

"You're leaving milk footprints." I blurted quietly and Edward looked down in disbelief.

"Shit, you're right." Edward stated the obvious before looking at me questioningly with his emerald eyes. They reminded me of the leaves outside of my window after it rains, with the sunlight spilling onto the water clinging desperately to the leafy fronds.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you to grab me some clothes?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and ran past him and up the stairs towards my bedroom, my feet silent against the darkly stained hardwood floor until it turned to the beautiful white stain of my room. I realized my green walls matched Edward's eyes. I shook the thought and found his two black duffle bags laying on my spare bed.

I opened the first bag and grabbed a pair of distressed jeans. I realized almost all of Edward's shirts were concert tees. I was extremely jealous of him in that moment. I was tempted to steal his Five Finger Death Punch tee but unfortunately, it was short sleeved. Short sleeves and I were no longer friends.

I grabbed the t-shirt and jogged back to the kitchen, noticing Jasper and Edward had cleaned the spot up. I noticed the shower was running and figured Rosalie had holed herself up there to escape her extreme embarrassment. God, I loved her.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward smiled down at me as I gave him his clothing.

"I have a shower upstairs, connected to my bedroom." I informed him, smiling back.

"It's our bedroom now." Edward winked down at me before walking down the hallway to the stairs while I pondered whether he was flirting with me and whether I should be anxious that he and I would be sharing a bedroom for the next four months.

For some unfathomable reason, I wasn't.


	6. Chapter Seis

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
-Broken, Seether ft. Amy Lee

*^*^The Last Night, Chapter Seis^*^*

Pre-Edward Nightly Ritual:  
Showering  
Rosalie changing my dressings  
Holding back tears  
Rosalie leaving after we share any meaningful events occurring that day  
Examine my wrists, stomach, and back  
Sob myself to sleep

Edward and I were sitting in my room, discussing my bedroom rules, or rather creating some, when Rosalie decided to ruin my world.

"Hey guys, Jasper and I need to go get Alice. Her car broke down in Port Angeles. We probably won't be home until midnight or so, is that alright?" Rose asked. I nodded, although I was mentally cursing her out. Now I would have to go to bed without a shower, meaning I would actually have to wake up in the morning, ruining my whole 'I'm a teenager so I can sleep in until noon' mojo.

"Edward, can you help Bella with her dressings?" Rose asked while I stared at her, dumfounded. I take back any love I have ever claimed to have for her. She was evil incarcerated.

"Um, sure?" He asked, obviously confused about my need for assistance with dressings. Rose nodded happily before wishing us a good night and reminding us not to wait up for them.

"Um, you don't have to. Seriously." I whispered desperately, hoping he would be relieved and drop the subject.

"No, it's no problem. I'm thinking about being a doctor anyways, I need the experience." Edward smiled, totally at ease while I teetered on the edge of a panic attack.

"When do you usually take a shower?" Edward asked tranquilly.

"An hour ago. It's past my bedtime, actually." I joked with a smile, although I was not in a joking mood. I was mentally imagining Rosalie in a devils costume, smirking prettily while she damned me to Hell.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, I don't need to be the cause of your exhaustion." Edward jumped up from his bed and offered me his hand.

I went and grabbed a long sleeved tightly knit shirt with a pair of grey cut-off sweatpants from my white dresser. I followed Edward into the bathroom, pondering whether it would be socially acceptable to run as far away as possible.

"So, um, how do you and Rosalie usually do this?" Edward asked awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, you know, I don't really need to shower. I'm not that stinky." I mumbled, my hand on the door knob in preparation to bolt.

"Bella, I don't want to cause you any discomfort or fuck up your schedule. I know that me being here isn't the best thing to ever have happened to you; who would ever want to share a room with a teenage boy? Anyways, I already feel guilty enough about ruining your summer, so please let me help you. It's just a few cuts, right?" Edward rambled nervously. How the fuck had I ever managed to make this poor boy feel guilty? Who wouldn't want to share a room with him?

I blew up my cheeks and slowly released the air in preparation for this. I'm only taking off my shirt, I've done it a million times, so why would this be any different?

"Fuck." I mumbled and turned around before I quickly tore off my shirt. I now currently stood with a boy I'd known for approximately seven hours, baring my scars and practically my soul to him. I felt beyond nauseous. There are no words that could possibly accurately describe that moment.

"Fuck." Edward repeated breathlessly. I squeezed my eyes shut quickly to avoid tears and so that I wouldn't have to watch him leave the bathroom.

"What the fuck happened to you, Bella?" He finally choked out from behind me. My breathing became shallower as the urge to run grew much, much greater. Fingers gently touched my back; I flinched in surprise as Edward let out a shuddering sigh. He began moving his fingers gently and slowly along my back, presumably tracing the multitude of scars marring my skin. My breaths grew shaky. It was almost too much. I was teetering on the edge of a panic attack, grounded in this moment merely by my pounding heart.

"Bella, how could someone do this to you? Why?" He whispered in a tortured voice that I barely managed to hear. The tears that I was so desperately holding onto rushed past the barrier of my eyelids. They flowed steadily onto my neck and my scarred chest, creating a river on the valley of my body.

"They're ugly, I know." I sniffled and brought my hands to press against my betraying eyes until I could see stars.

Edward grabbed the upper portion of my arms, spinning me around to face him. His emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears and his mouth formed a small pout that spoke volumes.

"No amount of scarring could ever make you any less beautiful. Beauty isn't something vain and expensive like most people believe. Beauty is what's on the inside. It's accepting all of your quirks, flaws, and scars because they make you who you are right now. Right here, right now, Bella, you're beautiful. You, Bella Swan, have the most beautiful, awe-inspiring, and remarkable soul I have ever had the pleasure of viewing." He gazed down at me with the most vulnerably sincere emerald eyes. The tears steadily increased through out his speech until they were thickly rolling all the way to my stomach.

Edward took a step back, breathing out a shaky sigh, willing me to trust him with those beautiful eyes. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, sucked in a breath, and tore off his shirt in the same manner you rip off a band-aide; quickly and painfully.

Holy shit.


	7. Chapter Siete

**Madi's Note: Dear certain reviewer, it would be fabulous if you didn't disable your PM feature so I could thank you for reviewing each one of my chapters. Your reviews make me smile each time. :)**

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

And you bring me to my knees, again  
All this time that I could beg you please, in vain  
All the times that I felt insecure, for you  
And I leave my burdens at the door  
I'm on the outside I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors cause inside youre ugly  
Ugly like me  
-Outside, Staind

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Siete^*^*

"Edward..." I choked out finally. My eyes were glued to the two puffed up scars across his defined abdomen. Small spread out scars also marred his stomach in multiple areas, connecting like constellations to form a picture. The picture was horrifying to me. I couldn't imagine anyone or anything hurting this poor boy. Edward didn't look me in the eye until he began speaking.

"This one," He pointed to the longest one right near his hipbone, "Was from when I hit the front of the car. This one," He now pointed to the shorter, thicker one higher up, "is from when I hit the steering wheel. The little scars are from glass that was buried deep inside of me." He continued to stare down at me with pleading eyes. As the tears continued to stream down my cheeks, Edward let two escape quickly from his before shuddering and wiping them with his palm.

"How could this happen to you?" I mumbled and felt my eyebrows furrow.

"Emmett, my brother, my cousin, Irina, my best friend, Peter, and I got drunk two years ago during Spring Break." He began, his voice emotionless, resembling a robot.

"Peter decided that it'd be a grand idea to play chicken with an SUV. It was snowing still and black ice covered the road. He was wasted. I saw the headlights speeding towards him and heard the squealing of brakes. The SUV almost went sideways until it hit the black ice. That's when I started sprinting like Hell." Edward's voice was hollow.

"What happened to Peter?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer and regreting the question.

"Peter is no longer suffering from personhood." Edward mumbled quickly, a few tears leaking out from beneath his twitching lids.

"Oh Edward..." I whispered, horrified by this new revelation.

"That's not even the most fucked up part. My mom was the one driving. She and my dad had come home early because she had missed us so much. She commited suicide a week later, the day after Peter passed away in his sleep. She killed herself in my room, on my damn bed." Edward's voice cracked on the last word, tears streaming down his face while I stared in horror at the boy I had unknowingly destroyed.

"Carlisle, my...father," The term rolled uncomfortably off his lips, as if he hadn't referred to him with that title in years, "Remarried two months later. He had been having an affair for almost a year and a half. My mom had no idea that her high-school sweetheart was fucking one of the nurses at the hospital." His voice was just dead. One would think that while talking about such a bastard some type of emotion would enter his voice but, no, there wasn't anything there. Maybe there was nothing left for him to feel.

He stood there, a shirt in his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks, scars puffed up against his stomach and all I wanted to do was hug him.

I acted quickly on my urge, stepping forward and enveloping his quivering form in my small thin arms. His arms wound around my shoulders, gribbing me tightly to him. Edward buried his face in my shoulder and began sobbing. I squeezed him harder.

For an indefinable time, we stood there, enveloped in a hug, two broken human beings, just trying to pick up the pieces before they blew away in the wind.

"I don't even hate Carlisle. I'm just numb towards him. If he died right now, I wouldn't shed a tear, nor would it feel like justice. I'm numb towards everything Bella, I don't want to be like this anymore." He sobbed brokenly into my skin.

"I'm so filled with hate that it's tragic. Every little thing sets me off. I can't even hear someone mention drugs without having a panic attack. I've wanted to be numb for months but I can't and I fucking abhor everything." I confessed into his unruly hair and squeezed him tightly.

"My mother was my hero. Carlisle was never around so she raised me the best she could. She taught me how to play baseball and ride bikes. Fuck, she even gave me the sex talk. She was the best fucking thing in my life and she's gone."

"My mom was a drug addict. She was a robot when she wasn't high. Everytime I even spoke to her, she told me how much of a mistake I was until I finally began believing her." I responded. It felt fucking fantastic to actually confess this, although it hurt my throat severely.

"Peter's girlfriend came to my house the day after, sobbing hysterically about how I had let this happen to her boyfriend. I had promised her earlier that day that we were only going to play video games and prank call a few places. She didn't understand how I could have let him get piss drunk. It was common fact that he was a dumb drunk but we had always found it hilarious, until suddenly, it wasn't. I haven't touched alcohol since." Edward whispered, his sobs quieting into little occasional hiccups as I soothingly ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened to you?" He questioned quietly. I felt a small dampness on my collarbone and realized it was tears. My heart repeatedly broke for this poor broken boy.

"That's a tale for another time. Come on, let's go." Edward lifted his head from my shoulder finally. His emerald eyes, cheeks, and nose were stained red from crying. I could see defined tear tracks in his cheeks. He was so beyond broken and all I wanted to do was fix him.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't think I can be alone right now." Edward whimpered as a few tears glided effortlessly down his cheeks. His eyes pleaded with mine to understand his suffering, but there was nothing to grasp. I was so achingly familiar with it.

"Never." I promised solemnly.


	8. Chapter Ocho

*^*^ The Last Night *^*^

Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much  
I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
Haunting mass appeal  
Lately I'm beginning to find that  
I should be the one behind the wheel  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh  
It's driven me before, it seems to be the way  
That everyone else gets around  
-Drive, Incubus

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Ocho^*^*

Fingers danced along the bare skin of my side, lazily making a path from the beginning of my ribs almost to my hipbone. I sighed in contentness before I became aware that my head was most definitely not lying on my pillow. The scent of pine trees and... Sunshine reinforced my conclusion. My eyelids flew open in shock as I stared at the green eyes I had not expected.

"Did you know that you kick in your sleep? It's like sleeping with a fucking ninja." Edward teased, his emerald windows to his soul alight with something that had absent last night. It was hope.

"Hope is the thing with feathers." I mumbled quietly, my eyebrows drawn in confusion, wondering what had caused this abrupt change in him.

"That perches in the soul." He smiled down at me gently, reciting Dickinson back to me.

"Where has your sudden hope come from, Edward Cullen?" I asked him, my voice hoarse from the over-extorsion yesterday.

"A little broken Swan." He answered quietly, his eyes darting around the room nervously at his unexpected confession. I mentally shook my head, refusing that his words could possibly be any form of truth.

"Are you familiar with Again and Again by Ranier Maria Rilke?" I avoided his confession with a quick question.

"No, I've never heard of it." He answered, looking at me curiously. I got up from the bed, motioning for him to stay there. I quickly grabbed the pain pills that I rarily used, and popped one, knowing I'd be communicating my sacred thoughts today to Edward.I noticed that I was only dressed in one of the t-shirts I had admired in Edward's duffle bag and a pair of short shorts. I walked hastily towards my closet, opened it, and grabbed the large shoebox purched daintily on the top shelf. I shuffled back to the bed before settling next to Edward, crossing my legs and placing the box on top. Interest piqued, Edward sat up, the covers pooling around his hips. He was still shirtless and I oogled his stomach, realizing that last night wasn't a dream. I was slightly relieved.

"This is my sentimental box. Every materialistic thing that I have ever clung to is in here. If you laugh, you lose rights to ever see it again." I told him solemnly, holding the box tightly to my chest. This was almost as intimate to me as my scars and I was pretty much scared beyond my wits.

"I promise." Edward agreed to my terms with an openly curious gaze, as if wondering what meager pieces of me I had hoarded.

I flipped off the Nike top, and grabbed the first item.

"This is the necklace my Aunt gave me the day before we moved the first time. I was three." I elaborated as I held up the beautiful silver chain with the ornate emerald green pendant on the end. It reminded me of his eyes.

"I wore it every single day until four months ago." I stated quietly.

"What changed?" He asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to understand me. I doubt he ever would be able to since I barely understood myself anymore.

"Everything." I whispered vaguely, avoiding his eyes as I reached for the next object. Edward's hand shot out and grasped mine before I could grab the next object.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know your story, Bella. I just met you less than twenty-four hours ago, although it seems like a life time ago. I think that my soul already knows you. You're broken and beautiful and so lost. I just want to guide you home. I want to be your home. I want you to trust me enough that you run to me when your troubles, fears, and anxiety becomes too much because, right now, you're my home, Bella Swan." Edward stared at me with those eyes that held a million memories that I've never seen but felt as if I were a part of.

"I don't know how to be what you want." I answered quietly and then did the most unexpected thing. I blushed.

I don't blush. Ever. It was an unofficial agreement I had with my body since eigth grade when I hit puberty. I had resisted blushing for years, yet I had suddenly blushed like a fucking schoolgirl. What the Hell?

And then I realized it was a side effect of Edward Cullen. He made me do things that I had never ever imagined, such as, showing my scars, holding him as he cried, and me feeling... Comfortable in my own skin. It was disarming.

"That is singularily the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Edward whispered, his free knuckle gently brushing against the red skin of my cheek. I puffed my cheeks up and the slowly blew out the breath. I was sure that I had resembled a blowfish but it was a knee-jerk reaction.

I used my free hand to grab the next item.

"This is my little sister, Athena," I tapped the tiny baby with the pink hat affectionately, "And my little brother, Apollo." I gestured towards the small sleeping figure in blue.

"They screamed every single time they were out of someone's arms. I didn't sleep much in fourth grade." I joked, gesturing to younger me with the tired eyes and affectionate smile as I gazed down at the two kids in my arms.

Edward gazed down unflinchingly, his gaze steadfast and curious. He looked at me as if I was an unsolvable riddle, a puzzling paradox. I kind of liked it.

I reached for the next item, smiling like a fool once I realized what it was.

"This is the most precious thing I have ever own." I whispered reverently and flipped to the first page before reciting the passage.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulcher  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide,  
I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea. "

"What was that?" Edward asked finally, after staring at me unwaveringly for a mini-infinity.

"Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. He's my favorite poet. I actually did a project about him in sixth grade. His life was tragic, honestly. Annabel Lee was taken from him by 'The Red Cough'. He was so devoted to her. I always secretly coveted their love story. I found it much more riveting than Romeo and Juliet's bullshit. After she died, he just lost it. He died in a bar on his way to his next wedding." I murmured quietly, basking in my knowledge of their catastrophic love story.

"I'm pretty sure that just being around you raises my I.Q." Edward teased gently, rubbing my hand in his with his thumb.

"I want to be someone's Annabel Lee." I confessed, staring up at him vulnerably, my cheeks heating.

"You can be my Annabel Lee." He responded, squeezing my hand tightly.


	9. Chapter Nueve

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

But she carries me, when my sins make me heavy,  
And loves me like Jesus does.  
All the crazy in my dreams,  
Both my broken wings,  
Every single piece of everything I am,  
Yeah, she knows the man I ain't,  
She forgives me when I can't,  
And the devil, man, he don't stand a chance,  
Cause she loves me like Jesus does.  
-Like Jesus Does, Eric Church

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Nueve^*^*

"Holy fuck, it's already noon." Edward exclaimed, grabbing his phone from his duffle bag across the room as it screamed out the lyrics to Hero Of War by Rise Against. I wasn't the least caught of guard by his musical choice; I approved of it.

"Hello?" Edward murmured as he made his way back to me. His weight dipped the bed and it groaned in disapproval.

"Hey Jazz, we figured you guys didn't come home last night since neither of ya'll have attacked us yet." Edward winked at me as he settled down on top of the sheets.

"Yeah, oh, hold on, I'll put you guys on speakerphone." Edward removed the phone from his ear and clicked a button as the screen lit up his pale face.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned as two female voices conversed in the background.

"Hey Jazzy." I replied as loud as I dared.

"Rose and I are going to have to stay at Allie's house for the rest of today and most of tomorrow. Can you and Edward fend for yourselves, right? You're not too uncomfortable around him, right?" Jazz bombarded me impatiently.

"We'll manage. Is everything okay?" I asked, confused about the current situation they were in.

"Alice's parents are out of town and she doesn't have another car to use so we decided to play chauffer to her babysitting business." Jasper elaborated. I was slightly shocked that he would ever let any children near his car. Alice must wear the pants in that relationship.

"We'll probably just be recluses in the house, maybe have a pajama party." Edward smirked and winked at me, glancing downward at my attire. I squinted at him and gestured towards his bare abdomen.

"Oh God, what evil force have I unleashed upon Bella?" Jazz questioned melodramatically.

"Shush, everything shall be fine Jazzy Pant's..." Edward teased before hanging up the phone dramatically. "It's fucking cold in here." Edward commented before diving deep into my covers. I followed him, noticing my goose bumps from the temperature.

"Will you read me another poem?" Edward asked as I tucked myself into his open shoulder. I nodded and grabbed the book perched on my bedside table.

"To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
And Eternity in an hour.  
A Robin Red breast in a Cage  
Puts all Heaven in a Rage.  
A dove house fill'd with doves  
& Pigeons Shudders Hell thro' all its regions.  
A dog starv'd at his Master's Gate  
Predicts the ruin of the State.  
A Horse misus'd upon the Road  
Calls to Heaven for Human blood.  
Each outcry of the hunted Hare  
A fibre from the Brain does tear.  
A Skylark wounded in the wing,  
A Cherubim does cease to sing.  
The Game Cock clipp'd and arm'd for fight  
Does the Rising Sun affright.  
Every Wolf's & Lion's howl  
Raises from Hell a Human Soul.  
The wild deer, wand'ring here & there,  
Keeps the Human Soul from Care.  
The Lamb misus'd breeds public strife  
And yet forgives the Butcher's Knife.  
The Bat that flits at close of Eve  
Has left the Brain that won't believe.  
The Owl that calls upon the Night  
Speaks the Unbeliever's fright.  
He who shall hurt the little Wren  
Shall never be belov'd by Men.  
He who the Ox to wrath has mov'd  
Shall never be by Woman lov'd.  
The wanton Boy that kills the Fly  
Shall feel the Spider's enmity.  
He who torments the Chafer's sprite  
Weaves a Bower in endless Night.  
The Catterpillar on the Leaf  
Repeats to thee thy Mother's grief.  
Kill not the Moth nor Butterfly,  
For the Last Judgement draweth nigh.  
He who shall train the Horse to War  
Shall never pass the Polar Bar.  
The Beggar's Dog & Widow's Cat,  
Feed them & thou wilt grow fat.  
The Gnat that sings his Summer's song  
Poison gets from Slander's tongue.  
The poison of the Snake & Newt  
Is the sweat of Envy's Foot.  
The poison of the Honey Bee Is the Artist's Jealousy.  
The Prince's Robes & Beggars' Rags  
Are Toadstools on the Miser's Bags.  
A truth that's told with bad intent  
Beats all the Lies you can invent.  
It is right it should be so;  
Man was made for Joy & Woe;  
And when this we rightly know  
Thro' the World we safely go.  
Joy & Woe are woven fine,  
A Clothing for the Soul divine;  
Under every grief & pine  
Runs a joy with silken twine.  
The Babe is more than swadling Bands;  
Throughout all these Human Lands  
Tools were made, & born were hands,  
Every Farmer Understands.  
Every Tear from Every Eye  
Becomes a Babe in Eternity.  
This is caught by Females bright  
And return'd to its own delight.  
The Bleat, the Bark, Bellow & Roar  
Are Waves that Beat on Heaven's Shore.  
The Babe that weeps the Rod beneath  
Writes Revenge in realms of death.  
The Beggar's Rags, fluttering in Air,  
Does to Rags the Heavens tear.  
The Soldier arm'd with Sword & Gun,  
Palsied strikes the Summer's Sun.  
The poor Man's Farthing is worth more  
Than all the Gold on Africa's Shore.  
One Mite wrung from the Labrer's hands  
Shall buy & sell the Miser's lands:  
Or, if protected from on high,  
Does that whole Nation sell & buy.  
He who mocks the Infant's Faith  
Shall be mock'd in Age & Death.  
He who shall teach the Child to Doubt  
The rotting Grave shall ne'er get out.  
He who respects the Infant's faith  
Triumph's over Hell & Death.  
The Child's Toys & the Old Man's Reasons  
Are the Fruits of the Two seasons.  
The Questioner, who sits so sly,  
Shall never know how to Reply.  
He who replies to words of Doubt  
Doth put the Light of Knowledge out.  
The Strongest Poison ever known  
Came from Caesar's Laurel Crown.  
Nought can deform the Human Race  
Like the Armour's iron brace.  
When Gold & Gems adorn the Plow  
To peaceful Arts shall Envy Bow.  
A Riddle or the Cricket's Cry  
Is to Doubt a fit Reply.  
The Emmet's Inch & Eagle's Mile  
Make Lame Philosophy to smile.  
He who Doubts from what he sees  
Will ne'er believe, do what you Please.  
If the Sun & Moon should doubt  
They'd immediately Go out.  
To be in a Passion you Good may do,  
But no Good if a Passion is in you.  
The Whore & Gambler, by the  
State Licenc'd, build that Nation's Fate.  
The Harlot's cry from Street to Street  
Shall weave Old England's winding Sheet.  
The Winner's Shout, the Loser's Curse,  
Dance before dead England's Hearse.  
Every Night & every Morn  
Some to Misery are Born.  
Every Morn & every Night  
Some are Born to sweet Delight.  
Some are Born to sweet Delight,  
Some are born to Endless Night.  
We are led to Believe a Lie  
When we see not Thro' the Eye  
Which was Born in a Night to  
Perish in a Night When the Soul Slept in Beams of Light.  
God Appears &  
God is Light To those poor Souls who dwell in the Night,  
But does a Human Form Display  
To those who Dwell in Realms of day.  
Auguries of Innocence- William Blake"

I recited the passage quietly, flipping the pages absentmindedly as I sped on through the poem created by the familiar William Blake.

"I think I'm in love with your book." Edward smiled down at me and twirled a piece of hair in his fingers, the strands weaving in and out obediently, hypnotized by Edward Cullen. Hypnosis was also a side-effect of Edward Cullen.

"Let's not leave this bed ever again." Edward mumbled into the skin of my neck as he traced the bandaged scars on my wrists. I had showered this morning as Edward made us a breakfast of Pop Tarts and eggs. It was delicious, just because he made it.

"Agreed." I breathed out happily as he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly under the duvet.

So far, to quote Augustus Waters, "I am only on a roller coaster that goes up, my friend."


	10. Chapter Diez

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

Slow it down, Angie come back to bed  
Rest your arms, and rest your legs  
And when she stood she stood tall  
She'll make a fool of you all  
Don't ask for cigarettes  
She ain't got nothin left for you  
I never, she never, we never looked back  
That wasn't what we were good at  
And when it came to love  
We were not good enough  
Slow it down, Angie come back to bed  
Rest your arms, and rest your legs  
Don't you frown when you're feelin like that  
Only love can dig you out of this  
-Slow It Down, The Lumineers

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Diez^*^*

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you, too." I mumbled as I read through my e-mails, deleting each spam letter that showed me how to enlarge my non-existant penis.

"Is that porn?" Edward questioned, opening the door from the bathroom, steam rushing to greet the cold air in my room. His hair was a wet dripping mess and he was only clothed in blue flannel bottoms. Water droplets rested on his bare shoulders as they dropped from his now dark hair.

"No, just spam." I mumbled, my cheeks red as I quickly deleted any other spam, shaking myself from my thoughts.

"White is see-through when it's wet." Edward stated triumphantly while I swiveled my chair around, my eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"Um, yeah, I know?" I questioned him. He glanced down at my shirt and then back to me, smirking while his eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"I really don't think you do, Miss Blue And Green Striped Bra." He quipped as I looked down. My long wet hair had stained my white long-sleeved waffle knit top.

"Mother trucker." I growled as Edward began howling with laughter. I blushed as a brilliant idea came to me.

I stripped off my shirt, causing Edward to stop in mid-howl. He stared at my chest while I smirked. Men were so easy sometimes.

"Um, yeah, uh, mhm." Edward mumbled and groaned, flopping down onto the bed as I begun laughing my ass off.

"Payback's a bitch." I retorted and grabbed a shirt.

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

"Can I come visit?" The stern female voice asked as I held up the old house phone up to my ear and shushed Edward as he came into the room.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I answered quietly, avoiding Edward's searching eyes as I continued my conversation.

"Isabella, we miss you. Michael wants to see you." Mrs. Newton pleaded as I shuddered and resisted a snort of disbelief. Her husband just wanted to see me so he could harrass me with innapropriate comments and try to grab my ass.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Newton, I'm trying to adjust." I mumbled as Edward stalked towards me. I glanced up with wide eyes, knowing what was about to happen as he clicked the speaker button, causing Mrs. Newton's nasally voice to fill the kitchen.

"Isabella," The one word was filled with so much venom that I barely managed not to wince. "I am not 'Mrs. Newton'. I am, for all intents and purposes, your new mother. I hope that you realize all that we have given up to take care of you and keep your special needs met. We have asked nothing in return of you except that you be a gracious daughter and do everything we ask of you, which includes referring to us with respect and using our proper titles."

"Yeah, well, you and your husband can go fuck yourselves." Edward grolwed and slammed the phone down with a satisfying thunk, grabbed my upper arms, and crushed my minute body to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms squeezed my shoulders tightly, as if he were afraid that I would disappear. I kinda was afraid that I'd disappear, too.

I was afraid that I'd lose myself in the rabbit hole of depression. I was afraid that I'd lose this feeling of comfort and caring. I was afraid that I'd lose that I'd lose this scrap of normalcy. I was afraid I'd lose my sanity. I was afraid I'd lose everything.

"I'm afraid to lose you." Edward mumbled into my hair quietly as my arms tightened around him.

"I'm not afraid. I'm terrified." I replied and squeezed him tighter until the space between us was non-existant.

So far, I hadn't questioned anything with Edward. We had known each other for less than twenty-four hours, yet we were utterly comfortable around each other. Normal people wouldn't understand because we were not normal. What we had so far did not resemble anything normal. Normal people had doubts, but I promised myself that I would never doubt anything that involved Edward.


	11. Chapter Once

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

You won't just cry, I know it's been a long road  
And I can't just try, so I wanna take the heavy load  
I know you're fine, but the rain is comin' down  
You're just like me, don't wanna be around if it ever comes down  
Leaves a bitter taste in your mouth and you'll be wide  
Wide open (yeah yeah)  
I hope your mamma never sees you cryin' like that in your bedroom  
Hope your daddy never finds out, cuz then you really gotta speak out  
I hope you have friends to help you, I don't know what you're going through  
And I hope you find a way out, baby the rain is comin' down  
Baby the rain is comin' down  
-The Rain, Ana Free

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Once^*^*

"Jazz and Rose said they won't be here for a few days. Apparently this Alice chick is watching some kids while her parents are on some business trip so she has no transportation while she babysits, I guess." Edward shrugged as he shut his cellphone. I nodded while I continued to butter the second batch of toast. Edward had attempted to make some toast on his own, which had negative results. My teeth still ached from when I had bit into it.

"Hey, I have to skype Carlisle in a few minutes. He forgot to give me the code to get in the garage cabinets." Edward informed me as he hugged me from behind. I nodded, as I finished with the butter. The scene was so domestic. I kind of liked it.

"I can have pancakes done in ten minutes." I informed him. He gently kissed my forehead and I tried not to flinch in surprise. He left quickly after that, as if he knew that I had surpressed the flinch.

Edward was a very touchy soul. He needed physical reassurances, even if they were a simple wrist-grab or a hip nudge. I knew it was a common symptom of loss, as was flinching for a formerly abused child. We were polar opposites, he needed physical reassurances while I shied away from any contact at all. We were both islands but Edward desparately wanted to be part of the mainland while I wanted to be left alone in the middle of the ocean.

How was I supposed to adjust to him when I had no room to breathe? His presence was somewhat suffocating, but I had found it pleasurable before, but right now, I was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Edward was just as broken as me, and I couldn't fix him. Was he expecting me to fix him? Was that why he actually seemed to care? I had no magic potion; if I couldn't mend my own soul, how was I supposed to repair his? I couldn't be pressured into that. I wouldn't be pressured into that.

I crouched down on the floor, my legs unable to support me. I squeezed my eyes shut in concentration as I tried to breathe through the fucking panic that attacked me from all sides.

Edward had his own demons to deal with and I couldn't repair him. At all. I wanted to, so fucking much, but I couldn't. I am barely breathing, barely surviving, but he was still shining, still living. His light was still shining brightly, while mine was flickering. His life might not be the best, but he had one. He had people to care about him, who would notice him gone if his light were dimming. I had Rose and Jasper. If my light went out right now, they'd be devastated, but they'd manage. No one else would honestly care. They'd most likely be relieved that the broken girl would finally be gone.

I was alone. I was so fucking alone on my island, and I guess it was mostly my fault. I had wanted away from the mainland, so I had jumped ship and swam far, far away to my island of desolation, and now I had to suffer the consequences. I had jumped ship alone, and it would continue to stay that way. I wouldn't force anyone onto my island. I would be alone for all eternity.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked from somewhere far away. I found that I was unable to reply, or even move. I was frozen solid in my panic, and I would never be able to get myself free again.

"Bella?" Footsteps walked slowly towards me as my breathing hiccuped. I couldn't breathe anymore. Stars started appearing behind my eyelids as my lungs screamed.

"Bel- BELLA!" Edward's voice roared. I detected a slight Brooklyn accent. If I ever got off of this island, I'd go there. But first, I'd have to learn to breathe again.

"Fuck, Bella, breathe! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! You're having a panic attack." Edward stated while I tried to refuse it. I'd never had a panic attack in the last few months, so why would they occur now?

"Bella, pleas, please, please, please, please, please, just breathe. Don't leave me already. Please, Bella, for me?" Edward whimpered. It was the last thing I heard before I left the land of the living souls.


	12. Chapter Doce

*^*^The Last Night*^*^

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
-Fix You, Coldplay

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Doce^*^*

"I don't know what happened. I was talking with Carlisle and her Aunt wanted to talk to her. I walked out of the office and found her in the corner of the kitchen, squeezed into a ball, tears streaming down her face, and barely breathing. She had blood on her hands from her nails breaking the skin." Edward's voice was anxious and he stumbled over his words, as if they were rushing to be freed from his conscience.

"You realize she has obvious signs of abuse?" Someone asked in a gruff male voice.

"Did you even look at her file, Gerandy?" Edward's voice was filled with venom. If I could move, I'd flinch.

"Don't try that shit with me, boy. Of course I did. I was just trying to warn you, Edward. She's been hurt and you should just run right now. She can't help you, and you can't adopt her as a charity case. Just give up on this ridiculous notion that she could be anything but broken." The gruff voice was filled with contempt, but he was correct. Edward should get out before he was sucked into my little snowglobe, and trapped within the glass with me. I didn't know if there would be enough space in my little snowglobe for both of us.

"She's not a fucking charity case, she's a mother fucking person, you heartless dick. Don't act as if you know me, or her, or anything about our damn situation. You can shove your opinions up your asshole, along with everyone elses. I don't care that she's broken, because I am, too." Edward seethed, followed by a slam.

"Edward," The gruff mans voice was condescending. "You can't just hit things because you're unhappy."

"Watch me." Edward's voice was feral and several smashes occured before I seemed to drift back into the sea of unconciousness.

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

Brightness invaded my senses, along with more voices.

"I hate hospitals." Jasper's voice grumbled. I moaned and blinked in agreement. The hospital ceiling was just as white as it had been a week ago, I observed.

"Bella!" Rose shouted. I winced in response to her large voice.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled. Someone gasped in response. I tried to recall any reason that I should be here. I was unsuccesssful.

"Why am I here?" I asked, frustrated that my brain continued to fail me.

"You went mental in the kitchen." Rose growled. I'm pretty sure she was pissed at my response. What did she expect? She shouldn't be so loud in a fucking hospital. There has to be a rule against that somewhere.

That was when her words finally sunk in and I recalled my episode in the kitchen.

"Where's Edward?" I shot up, my head spinning in retaliation. It seemed my body and mind seemed to be rebeling against my will.

"He got kicked out. Apparently, beating the wall and throwing a vase in a hospital room are not appropriate behavior." Jasper joked while the blood drained from my face. I remembered that.

"Where's he now?" I questioned Jasper and Rose while they looked away guiltily.

"Well, we may have locked him in the basement so he couldn't get out? We might have boarded up the two windows down there, also? We left him food and water!" Jasper cracked while I stared at him in disbelief.

"You k-kidnapped him?" I stuttered out in disbelief; the blood draining from my face. Scenarios raced through my mind, each one more horrifying than the last. How could Jasper and Rosalie steal his free will so easily? I watched as Jasper's and Rose's face transformed into an expression of horror.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, I told you that we should've just sedated him!" Rose exclaimed. I just sat there in a zombie-like trance, Edward's well-being flashing through my head.

"I didn't think she'd have such a violent reaction!" Jasper bickered back.

"Fuck this shit." I growled before ripping needles out of my arm and grabbing the clothes on the side-table. Rose and Jasper argued as I got dressed, the hospital gown covering certain areas.

"Bella, you haven't been released. You can't just leave. I promise that we'll go get Edward and bring him." Rosalie stated, but her words left no impact on me. I was not going to just sit here and wait like a cripple. I needed to witness Edward's well-being by myself.

"Bella, you can't do this! Someone will see you!" Jasper exclaimed once I finished dressing, shock coloring his tone.

"What floor are we on?" I asked, ignoring their complaints. They continued to ramble on about my lack of health, mental and physical. I walked over to the window in my room and peered out. Thankfully, we were on the first floor.

I unlatched the window and slid it open. It would be a tight fit, but I'm pretty sure it would work. Jasper and Rose began arguing, completely oblivious to my new position.

I shimmied out, feet first, my bare feet touching the dampened grass, a light misting of rain hazing the land around me. I knew it would be about a ten minute run from here, Rosalie's and Jasper lived approximately two miles from this landmark. I heard Jasper continue bickering with Rose and smiled, glad that they were too distracted.

I began sprinting down the sidewalk, avoiding the twigs and cracks that littered the sand-colored concrete. I gathered many curious glances at my pale bare feet by pedestrians. I wasn't overly concerned. All that mattered was how fast I could get to Edward.

I flew down the block, glad that the muscle I had gained from track wasn't completely lost. The world was a blur as I focused on the sidewalk, concentrating on the objects I had to dodge.

Within one and a half miles, I had to stop. I was winded, sweat beading my forehead, bent over and gasping dramatically for air while Edward was still trapped in the basement. I was frustrated by the weakness and faults that my body now possessed. This wouldn't have even winded me four months ago. I was beyond out of shape, my body was thin and resembled a skeleton. Rage directed at my body and parents began pulsing within me, fueling my body.

I began sprinting for the last half of a mile, horrifying scenarios blasting through my mind, every thought more lethal than the last.

Jasper's and Rosalie's house finally greeted me and I began sprinting faster than humanly possible. The cheery exterior suddenly looked daunting and destructive. I grasped the door handle with shaky hands, sprinting down the hall towards the basement entrance. The house was unnaturally silent besides my hushed breathing and loud footsteps. I finally reached the basement door and flung it open.

The sound of my scream filled the unnatural silence.


	13. Chapter Trece

*^*^The Last Night*^*^

I've given everyone I know  
A good reason to go.  
I was surprised you stuck around  
Long enough to figure out  
That it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.  
Yeah, it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright.  
And now all my loves that come back to haunt me.  
My regrets sent to tempt and to taunt me.  
I never claimed to be more than a one-night stand  
I've given everyone I know  
A good reason to go.  
But I came back with the belief  
That everyone I love is gonna leave me.  
-All Alright, Fun.

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Trece^*^*

A crumpled form that was undeniably Edward lay at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were closed, one eye swollen and covered in blood that was streaming from a cut near his temple. His knuckles had purple bruises and random cuts gushing with blood. His hair was matted with blood. His ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle, his shoe on the third step, while the other covered the opposite foot. His chest twitched as he sucked in a shallow breath in his unconcious state.

It was then that I realized I was still screaming.

I flew down the stairs towards Edward's broken form, sobs ribbing from my chest violently. I fell to my knees painfully, a thud following the action. I grabbed Edward's head, a little puddle of blood left on the concrete from where it had formerly resided. I rested it gently on my lap, stroking my fingers through his bloodied hair, teardrops falling into the mess.

"Edward..." I groaned out in a strangled sob. He didn't respond. Statistics of comas flowed through my head; I refused to let Edward become a statistic.

"Edward!" I cried out, shaking him a little. He moaned in pain and lifted a purple blotched knuckle up to his head subconciously, as if he could block out the pain my voice had brought upon him. I shouted his name this time.

His eyes flew open almost violently, filled to the brim with pure, unadultered pain that caused more tears to leak out.

"Bella," He croaked out, "What t-the fuck happened?" He ground out, his jaw clenching against the pain.

"I think you hit your head, buddy. I need to call 911. Can you please stay awake?" I whispered, not knowing whether he could have a concussion or something even more disastrous.

"Yeah." He mumbled. I dug my phone out from the pocket of the sweats from the hospital. I unlocked it, ignoring the missed calls and texts, and called for an ambulance. I breathed in and out slowly, attempting to calm my sobs. I needed to be strong for Edward. He's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine.

"Edward, sing for me, so you can stay up." I suggested once I noticed his eyes drooping. I put the phone on speaker and set it on the dry portion of the floor and focused on Edward as I was on hold.

Edward began singing Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. I was extremely surprised by his choice, albeit pleased. His voice was low and rough, somewhat garbled but beautiful, nonetheless. I felt a few drops of blood on my hand that was in Edward's hair.

Someone finally answered and I relayed the information of our location and situation. I was informed that we'd have to wait ten minutes before we said goodbye.

Edward switched songs to Holding Out For A Hero. I only knew his selection because of the countless times Jasper had watched Footloose whenever I slept over. I may have also have listened to Ella Mae Brown's version about a million times per day.

I ran my hand soothingly against his scalp, avoiding the area that was bleeding. My hand was stained red, a few drops falling from my fingertips onto the cold ground. Edward's soft voice filled the large bare basement, along with our breathing and the occasional sob from me. Finally, after a small infinity, several pairs of footsteps rang through the house, before calling out. I answered them while Edward flinched at the noise. Two men and a female appeared at the doorway. I heard a feminine gasp at the horrible sight we made as the bottom of the stairs. Edward was unaware and kept singing quietly.

"Edward, buddy, it's going to be okay." I told him, looking into his tired eyes as they gazed up at me with sincere vulnerability as the paramedics made their way down the stairs.

They asked me questions as they brought him up the stairs, careful not to prod him too much as tears continued streaming down my face. I answered them to the best of my ability, albeit distractedly as I worried over Edward. He was placed on a strectcher, an I.V instantly jabbed into the crook of his elbow. A male paramedic began checking his pulse as the female continued grilling me with queries.

"Are you sure you saw nothing? No cause for the accident?" She questioned, her black eyes hard. She had smooth caramel skin and short curly black hair. Her mouth was set in a harsh line, her eyebrows drawn in concentration.

"No, I didn't. By his position, I'm assuming he fell down the stairs." I answered truthfully, looking her in her eyes. Her eyes softened at the obvious strain in my voice and my constant glances at Edward, along with the tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Are you family?" She asked me, scribbling into her little notepad, recording the incident.

"No, he's staying with me and my cousin while Carlisle is on a cruise with my Aunt and Uncle." I elaborated our current living situation.

"Is Carlisle a family member?" She questioned me while scribbling away.

"His D-Dad." I stuttered out, uncomfortable in her scorching gaze.

"What's your name?" Her gaze was unflinching upon me.

"Isabella Swan." I mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, Isabella, I believe you should come with us in the ambul-" Her suggestion was cut off as Rose's red convertible screeched to a halt in our driveway, both of them jumping out and sprinting towards us. Their eyes were wide with horror at the scene.

"What the Hell?" Rose screamed, her voice jumping octaves as she and Jasper reached us.

"I found Edward." I growled, glaring at the pair of them. They flinched under my harsh stare.

I kinda blamed them.

I was kinda pissed.

Kinda was an understatement.

"Just. Go." I ground out, venom coating each syllable. Jasper's eyes became cold and guilty while Rosalie's filled with heat and anger. Polar opposites, of course.

"You know what? You think you're the fucking queen? Well your just a poor bitch who keeps playing the sympathy card continuously. Nobody cares about your pathetic existence. He's our friend, not yours. He doesn't even care about you." She hissed out, arms flailing around her as I shrunk away, each word attacking me and my fragile mind. Jasper gasped and glared at Rosalie while she seethed silently.

I deflated, any fight I had held onto leaving me with her harsh words. Rose had never spoken a rude word before in my presence, so where did this she-devil originate from?

I nodded in agreement with her, wrapping my arms around myself, as if this meager support would be enough to hold me together. I ignored their protests and climbed into the back of the ambulance. The male and female attendants closed the doors behind us, effectively leaving Jazz and Rose behind. The dim lights flashed across their faces, one full of guilt and pain, the other brimming with anger and blame.

I turned away from the sight, towards Edward's unconcious form on the stretcher and sighed.

It seem every time I had a grip on some type of peace, it slipped through my fingers like grains of sand, unable to remain forever in my grasp.


	14. Chapter Catorce

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.  
And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.  
-Listen To Your Heart, DHT

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Catorce^*^*

"Bella, Belly, Belly Button, Isa, Izzy, Frizzy Izzy, Big Bad B, Belle, Bellarina, Bellalicious..." My hipbone was steadily prodded as a voice continued slandering my name. I groaned and squeezed my eyes tighter together, unwilling to leave the comforting darkness of sleep.

"Ballsy Belly!" I raised one hand and flipped off the general direction of the annoying voice. A booming laugh followed while I cowered, shoving my head tighter to my knees.

I was currently inhabiting the very small and uncomfortable hospital seat perched right near Edward's bed. He hadn't been conscious in three days, due to the major concussion that he had unfortunately received. I had been camped out in his hospital cell, barely leaving for minimal amounts of food and hygiene essentials. Jasper had been camped out with me both days, managing to cheer me up slightly with his chatter and humor, although it was mainly about how hot his girlfriend was. He had been camped out on the double seated and equally uncomfortable chair.

Rose had refused contact with each of us; instead staying at Tanya's house while steadily ignoring Jasper's phone calls. I had no clue as to what her reasoning of hate was for us, but I doubted it resembled anything logical. I was not fazed by Rosalie's lack of communication. As far as I was concerned, she could go fuck herself until she became the Rose whose company was pleasant and loving. Until then, she could go suck it.

"You're not sharing the blankets!" Jasper exclaimed while I moaned and tugged the blankets over my head to sheild my eyes from the flash of light that I assumed was lightning, followed by a roar of thunder.

"B, come on, it's too late for this shit. It's already 7pm and we've been up since 1am. Please just share..." He moaned and whined while I snuggled deeper into the blankets and farther from reality.

"Fine, if I'm going to be up, so are you!" Jasper exclaimed. I felt his chair move but didn't bother questioning it. I was too far gone to even contemplate his words.

Big mistake.

"Mother Fucking Holy Betty White!" I gasped as a huge bucket of ice water was dumped over my head while Jazz cackled, bent over from his ground-breaking guffaws. I glared at him in pure rage, huddled in a fetal position with the soaked blanket dripping around me. My hair was plastered to my skull, as was my shirt to my skin. They were throughly beyond soaked. My knuckles were white from my grip on the wet blanket; it was the only thing that kept me from taking my rage out on Jasper.

"Happy Monday!" Jasper chirped as he caught his breath. One look at my furious expression caused him to kneel over and continue sounding like a dying mule.

"Jasper, please shut the Fuck up before I have to castrate you. I'm currently in the process of dying and you're making the task much harder." A muffled voice came from the bed we had both been watching like hawks until now.

We both slowly turned around, appearing like two children caught by there parents stealing cookies.

Edward's concious form lay in the white bed, his chest rising and falling steadily as the heart moniter kept it's own rhythm. My eyes slowly traveled over his body, assuring myself he was alive. By the time I had managed to reach his face, his mouth held a small satisfied smirk, as he had watched me study his body. He cocked an eyebrow once I met his eyes. His smirk grew astronomically at the mixed expression of my rage at Jasper and elation at his rise from the dead.

"I'm assuming that it was all Jasper?" Edward croaked while we stared in shock at his miraculous recovery.

"You would be assuming correctly." I mumbled, suddenly aware of the fact that I was dripping onto the tiled floor thanks to the asshole next to me.

"Hey, she wouldn't share the blankets!" Jasper enlightened us on his oh-so-brilliant reasoning on why he should pour water on his dearest cousin.

"Um, I'm just gonna run home and change." I glared at Jasper while avoiding Edward's questioning gaze. I was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed by the amount of relief at his recovery. I didn't want to face the thought that I cared about him already. I needed to keep on doubting him, although I had promised myself not to. I had broken that promise within hours of creating it.

"Hurry back, please?" Edward's tone was soft and pleading as I avoided his eyes. I nodded while Jazz made a joke about slipping out of the window again. I gave him the finger before backing out of the hospital room and breathing a huge breath of stale, chemically improved air.

I walked slowly towards the desk and asked the nurse on-duty how to navigate myself out of the maze-like hospital. She then proceeded to give me instructions in which I thanked her with a grateful smile. I was out and jogging towards the house for the fourth time in as many days. By now, I had the street names and houses memorized.

I used a slower pace, my pale blue Nike track shoes hitting the sidewalk with a familiar thud. The town around me was empty, due to the fact it was currently pouring rain. Not even the hard-core runners marathon athletes had braved a jog in the horrendous weather. I was barely able to see two feet in front of me as lightning lit up the world and thunder shaked the concrete beneath my feet.

I remembered, on nights like this, Apollo and Athena would run into my room, jumping at each sound and flash of light. We'd make forts out of sheets from the linen closet and steal blankets and pillows from all the rooms. On particularly bad nights when the power went out, we'd grab a ton flashlights and tell stories about princesses and pirates.

Even then, my parents had told them never to come in their room once the door was firmly shut. One time, Apollo had dared to disobey him and was screamed and scolded for hours. I hadn't known then that he had just barely missed his mother shoving a needle into her elbow. He had come to me after, sobbing about how he had experienced a horrible dream of them dying and that he had only wanted to reassure himself that they were okay. He was four at the time and I was barely fifteen.

I think that was the first time I had honestly, surely, and completely hated them.

I shook myself out of my daze and realized I was almost to Jasper and Rosalie's house. I grabbed the key from my pocket and sprinted up the driveway and onto the porch. I shoved the key into the keyhole, frantically twisting it in an attempt to open the door. After five minutes of struggling, the door finally gave in. I tumbled into the house, dripping onto the floors.

I then realized how pointless it was to come here. I was coming here to change into dry clothes but I had to jog back in the pouring rain. I sighed and stood there dripping onto the welcome mat as I debated over bringing a set of clothes in a plastic bag to the hospital or not going back at all. Surely Jazz and Edward would understand, right?

"Hello?" Rosalie's voice called out cautiously from the kitchen. I suppressed a groan and decided to definitely go back to the hospital.

"It's Bella," I shouted back as I took off my Nike's and walked barefoot towards the laundry room. Little water footprints on the wood floors followed the pattern of my feet.

I heard timid footsteps over the pounding rain as Rosalie traveled to me. I stiffened as she paused in the doorway. I concentrated on taking off my left shoe and prcrastinating the inevitable awkward conversation.

"Why are you here?" She sneered as she leaned against the doorframe.

I ignored her and grabbed my shoes from the floor and placed them in the dryer as thunder shook the house.

"Eww, you look like a wet dog. Did you walk home?" She questioned me as I adjusted the dryer setting for my shoes. I shrugged in response to her querie and started the dryer. As I attempted to pass by Rose, she grabbed my wrist, hard enough to make me flinch. She didn't realize that she had grabbed the bandaged area until I cried out in agony and looked up at her with tearful eyes.

She dropped my wrist as if it would bite her and stared at me in shock. She mumbled a quick apology and sprinted away. A few moments later I heard the front door slam, along with a muffled curse. I ran up the stairs quickly and grabbed my waterproof back pack and stuffed it with clothing and hygeine products. No way in Hell was I coming back here alone after that incident.

I grabbed the house phone and quickly dialed Jasper to let him know I was on my way as I grabbed a pair of moccasins and put them in my backpack. After reassuring him that I knew the way and that I would be fine, I finally headed out. I shoved my key into my pocket and began running away from the demons that chased me.


	15. Chapter Quince

**Hola, fellow inhabitants of the universe!**

**I'm uploading today! I know it has been over a few weeks but I've been going through some personal bullshit and I'm sorry that it has effected all of ya'll :P.**

**Anywhale, I'm also looking for a new Beta. If anyone is interested, please PM me and we can discuss the terms, conditions, and fine print bullshit.**

**Please include a reason why you would like to be my Beta, why you believe you are qualified, your experience (or lack thereof), and your name! Also, bonus points to those with witty messages and swear words (I'm just kidding, everyone has an equal opportunity!)**

**Thank you guys so much for staying with this story so much! Mwah! Love you all so much, even if you think I'm a fucktard! :3**

**-Madeline4824**

*^*^The Last Night^*^*  
Have faith in me  
Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again I'm going crazy  
Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)  
And stay in for the night  
Oh what a world I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)  
- Have Faith In Me, A Day To Remember

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Quince^*^*

I've never been the type of person to question Fate's motives. I've always believed that Fate will link you with the right person at the right time, no matter what. Even though we all choose our own paths, we always end up where Fate wants us, where we deserve to be. I've always believed that Fate would right all the wrongs that hurt me and compensate me for all the pain and suffering that I have barely managed to survive.

Fate was what kept me persevering through the early stages of life. My parents lack of morals and sanity was a major glitch in Fate's plans, but whatever was left waiting for me would make my life worth living. The one time I had given up on Fate, Fate had taught me an extremely valuable lesson.

You can't always be your own hero. Sometimes, you can't bear the weight of the world on your own shoulders while trying to juggle everyone else's shit.

Sometimes, you need to accept help.

I've also learnt in the last twenty-four hours that Edward hadn't learned that particular lesson in life.

"Edward, you can't just get up and leave." I growled in frustration as Edward attempted to take out the I.V. in his arm with his teeth while I struggled to stop him. The white cast wound around his broken wrist gleamed white in the semi-dark room, the fading Sun's rays the only source providing any light.

"Why not? You did." He sneered as his eyebrows scrunched in pain as he moved. I instantly regretted telling him of how I had stumbled upon his body yesterday.

"Hey asshole, I didn't fall down the fucking steps!" I screamed and instantly regretted it as my throat burst into flames. A hand flew up to fight the pain, as if it were an outside source causing the agony. Upon seeing this, Edward immediately ended his struggle with the I.V. and looked at me with a guilty expression.

"I really don't understand why you bother. You know that I'm just going to get out of here eventually. I'm just speeding up the process." Edward growled, a frustrated frown in place once he realized he couldn't assist me.

"Edward, you are the most infuriating human being alive." I narrowed my eyes and whispered towards him.

"Fine. Whatever. Go home, Bella. I don't want to be reminded of how much I'm a failure." His voice was venom but his eyes were a liquid pool of emerald questions, secrets, and answers jumbled in one frazzled teenage boy. They pleaded with me to ignore his callous words and listen to his unspoken words, to not believe his sharp tongue and believe instead of ignore the truth of his eyes.

I sighed before grabbing the chair in the corner of the minute hospital room and tugged it towards the bed that barely fit Edward's large frame.

"Shut the Hell up." I croaked and ran my hands through Edward's hair while his breath caressed the hand that lay softly on his bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry, B." He whispered softly, his breath brushing my hand. I smiled softly at his new term of affection and he smirked in response before opening his mouth, as if to speak more words with his sharp tongue. I placed my index finger against his soft lips to prevent anything to ruin the truth of his eyes. They pursed slightly and an uneven breath poured forth from them. My breathing hitched in response as I noticed the intense and intimate atmosphere.

"It's okay, E." I mumbled softly, the words containing much more meaning than they portrayed as my eyes struggled to understand his.

"Would it be wrong of me to not want you to sleep on that chair tonight?" His lips glided smoothly against my lingering finer. I placed my hand on his other cheek and stroked the day old stubble that grew there while I peered at him questioningly.

"I can leave if you'd like." My eyes searched his face for any hint of a reason. His ears tinged red and he softly shook his head, causing his hair to fall in his face. I brushed it softly out of the way while I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Can you sleep up here with me?" He implored, his eyes pleading with me as I considered his offer.

"Edward, there is barely enough room up here for you." I surveyed how he barely had room to breathe within the confines of the small bed.

"That chair is fit for a toddler." Edward countered, gesturing with his arm to the chair I was inhabiting.

"I'm not suffering from broken bones." I retorted, surveying his broken and bruised body while he glared at me.

"I merely broke my wrist! All I'm asking is for you to fucking sleep with me in the fucking hospital so some guy with fucking rabies doesn't come and try to eat you while I lay here and just yell at him! Hell, B, that's all I'm fucking asking so you don't get fucking rabies and die!" His voice grew with each curse until he was nearly shouting. His heartbeat had gone into a slightly frenzy as his eyes were lit up like beacons as he struggled to contain his ire while his mouth was scrunched up in an adorable pout.

I did the only thing possible in that very moment.

I laughed.

And then I kissed him.


	16. Chapter Dieciséis

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms  
My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So hold you close  
To help you give it up  
-Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Dieciséis^*^*

My lips were met with Edward's soft willing lips that responded instantaneously. His hand weaved itself into my long hair and pressed me closer to him as my hands stroked his scruff-covered cheek bones lightly.

For a slight eternity, we lived in that little utopia of stroked cheekbones, hands in each other's hair, and our lips pressed together in divine but uncharted territory.

My thumbs drew a distinctly Bella pattern on his cheekbones as his scruff brushed lightly against the pad of my thumb and he wound a ringlet of my hair around one of his fingers before releasing it.

Edward broke away after a few blissful moments with a little groan but kept his hands tangled in my hair and scanned my face with his exquisite emerald eyes as I met his gaze. His face was almost exhilarated, bathed in the last of the sun's rays; his eyes wide open in an almost state of awe and his breath coming out in soft little pants from his swollen lips against my equally swollen lips, my breath mingling with his.

Suddenly, his eyes brightened and a shy, boyish little grin formed on his lips before blooming into a cheek-breaking smile. A little chuckle broke free from him before he pressed his forehead against mine.

A relieved grin formed onto my puffed up lips before growing into a wide, foolish grin.

"Finally." His grin widened impossibly before he pressed his lips to mine again for a millisecond.

Before I could comment, his lips were yet again pressed to mine as his fingers released themselves from my hair, his hand gliding over to my cheek and rubbing his thumb over my red cheek and brushing against my eyelashes. His hand traveled down my jaw line softly and gripped my chin lightly as my hands played with his hair.

I broke away and began softly chuckling as Edward's heart monitor began beeping erratically. Edward groaned and pressed his forehead against mine, his breathless chuckles joining mine to create their own melody.

"I think we need to do that much more often." Edward breathed as his little boy grin spread on his face.

"Oh, really?" I inquired as a soft smile lit up my face.

"Yes, I really do." He responded and kissed my cheek. I frowned and tried to capture his lips with my own but he resisted with a mischievous grin.

"I can't kiss you until you come up here with me." He patted the small space next to me. My eyes narrowed as I realized his intentions.

"Fuck." I cursed and quickly crawled onto the bed and avoided all of the needles connected to him and squeezed myself next to him. He rolled over to his side, facing me, with a slight wince that I pretended to miss.

He smirked down at me with his radiant eyes, his face barely lit with the fading sun as he slung his broken wrist to rest upon my hip and his other to cup my cheek. Both my hands wound themselves around his neck as he smirked down at me.

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" He smiled in smug satisfaction as I raised an eyebrow before leaning up to lightly kiss him again.

"Hey, Edward- What the fuck?" A loud voice boomed as the main light in the room flickered on to reveal our tangled bodies. I instantly separated from Edward as my cheeks burnt red. I glanced up to meet Edward's surprised emerald eyes before burying myself into his shoulder.

"Wow, getting laid in the hospital? I never thought your first time would be so kinky!" The masculine voice boomed, followed by his deep guffaws.

"Mother fucker!" Edward exclaimed in an embarrassed voice while I giggled as I envisioned his red tipped ears and furious gaze.

"Care to introduce me to your little nurse?" The man questioned. I could feel Edward stiffen as I stopped giggling. I removed my face from its position on his muscled shoulder to glare at our interrupter.

My gaze met that of a man whom I was not acquainted with. He was large, probably the same height as Edward, or an inch taller. He was muscular, more so than Edward, although not to the point where I would question his use of steroids. His hair was dark brown and cropped closely to his skull. He looked like the stereotypical bully.

"Don't be an asshole." I stated and rose an eyebrow towards him and met his dark blue eyes. They widened in shock before he began to shake with laughter. My eyes narrowed on him before turning to Edward.

He grinned down at me tightly, as if to apologize for the man's behavior.

"B, meet Emmett, my excuse of an older brother." Edward gestured toward the large man as he gave him a name.

"Fuck." I cursed as the realization sunk in. This was Rosalie's Emmett, the one whom she was enamored with. I honestly couldn't see the appeal.

"This is Bella?" Emmett asked before a contrite expression flitted across his face.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you were just a girl, not Bella." Emmett apologized while I gazed at him strangely.

"Why does my name hold such significance?" I questioned him.

"Dude, you can speak like a normal teenager." Emmett smirked at me while I blushed. I considered it a nervous habit to convert to acting as if I were from a different century when I was nervous.

"You haven't answered my query. Damnit, this is getting annoying." I growled to myself as Edward and Emmett laughed at my misfortune.

"Edward has called me and skype'd me about how much he wants you to get married to him and bear his babies." Emmett smirked at Edward while I giggled and lightly slapped his chest.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I think we're moving too fast. You haven't even asked me on our first date!" I joked and winked at him while Emmett strode across the room to high-five me.

"You were right, Edward. Make babies with this girl." Emmett punched Edward's shoulder lightly. I noticed him wince lightly.

"Why the Hell are you here?" Edward growled out before burying his head in my neck. His breath fanned on my collarbone deliciously and my traitorous skin pebbled over. I could feel Edward's smug little smile against me.

"I missed you, Little Brother." He grinned down at Edward's form with brotherly love in his dark blue eyes. I was beginning to feel better about Emmett's presence.

"Liar. You just wanted an excuse to see Rosalie." Edward's words were muffled against my neck. The scruff on his jaw tickled against my skin.

"Well, that's beside the point." Emmett shook his hand in the air, as if brushing the thought away.

"Rosalie has the hugest crush on you. Or at least, she did." I spoke aloud before realizing Emmett and Edward were glancing at me in total surprise.

"Really?!" Emmett exclaimed with an almost maniacal smile adorning his face while Edward peered at me curiously.

"Did?" Edward queried cautiously on Emmett's behalf.

"She did a complete change in the last few days. She just broke down, I guess. I'm not sure how she finally hit her limit, but it was like she flipped a switch. I could barely see anything that resembled her usual self." I elaborated quietly as I played with my fingers. Edward lifted his head from my neck and stared at me while my unease grew to the mounting silence.

"Fuck, she promised not to do this." Emmett growled. My eyes darted nervously towards him. His chair screeched as he lifted his body out. His shoulders were rigid and his jaw clenched as he stormed out while we sat in a stunned silence at his reaction.

"Well, damn." Edward mumbled before kissing my cheek.

"What the Hell did he mean?" I questioned aloud as I rested my head on Edward's firm shoulder. He placed his head atop of mine, his hair weaving in mine as we stayed in a content state. Only the sound of our soft breathing could be heard, along with the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor.

"Don't stress, beautiful. She'll come around." Edward comforted me while I hummed in contentment. Right now, his words were merely a comfort but hopefully they would soon become the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

*^*^The Last Night^*^*

I got my stitches stitched, I got my fixes fixed,  
And in my aching head I got my kisses slipped.  
Our gossip lips stuttered every word I said, I said,  
I got your love letters, corrected the grammar and sent them back.  
True romance is dead, I shot it in the chest then in the head.  
And if you wanna go down in history then I'm your prince,  
Because they've got me in a bad way I've never seen a heart I couldn't break.  
It was never about the songs, it was competition,  
Make the biggest scene, make the biggest...  
Which came first, the music or the misery?  
Where high-fashion, were last chances.  
Which came first, the music or the misery?  
Where high-fashion, were last chances.  
I'm casually obsessed, And I've Forgiven Death,  
I am indifferent yet (I am a total wreck),  
I'm every cliche, but I simply do it best.  
-The Music Or The Misery, Fall Out Boy

*^*^The Last Night Chapter Diecisiete^*^

"Right side or left?" Edward hollered from the hospital bedroom as I brushed my teeth. My answer was a gargled non-preference that Edward was unable to decipher.

"Bella!" He yelled once again like an impatient child. I rolled my eyes in humor before sticking a hand out of the bathroom and gave the universal waiting signal. Edward remained silent as I finished brushing my teeth. The bristles scratched against my teeth as my mouth filled with saliva. I unceremoniously spit into the white sink, foam eagerly escaping my mouth. I daintily wiped my mouth with a washcloth before scooping up water and splashing it messily upon my face.

I coughed and sputtered as I reached for my amazing face soap shit and sighed once I noticed that it was not residing there. I growled to myself in annoyance as water continued to drip down my face and onto my face. I used my hand to wipe the majority from my face and dried them by wiping my hands on my grey sweatpants.

I turned to leave the small restroom in search of my face wash but stopped instantaneously, along with my heart. In front of me stood a figure that haunted my dreams with loving hugs and killing words.

My mother.

Of course, I screamed like any intelligent member of the human race.

"Isabella!" Jasper shouted, his voice small and distant. I could barely hear as his footsteps pounded towards us. My eyes squeezed shut in defense as I cowered into the small cabinet in the restroom and I raised my hands to defend myself.

"Fuck, Bella!"

I opened my eyes in response to the closeness of Jasper's voice and I suddenly realized that I was going insane. She was definitely not my mother, but the resemblance was uncanny, although she only appeared to be 14. She shared my mother's height and long haircut, although the girl's hair was a darker shade of brown. She looked like my mother before the drugs; like the one who had loved me.

Her large brown eyes, so similar to mine, had widened and filled with tears once I had started screaming. Her eyes darted between me and Jasper frantically, as if a solution would magically appear in the air between us.

"Bells, calm down, you're being way too melodramatic." Jasper's voice was filled with mirth once I had finished slaughtering my throat.

"Holy Hell, you scared the shit out of me." I muttered and looked apologetically towards the frightened girl. Her eyes widened impossibly, her mouth puckering as she determined her next words.

"I'm s-so sor-sorry." She stuttered uncertainly while her eyes continued to dart between Jasper and I.

"Bella, this is Alice." Jasper introduced us, his eyes focused intently on Alice's face as her cheeks heated.

My eyes widened in surprise as I inspected her. She definitely wasn't what I had expected. I had assumed that she would be gorgeous, tall, and blonde, like all the other girls Jasper had pursued.

And much, much younger than my expectations.

Alice and Jasper's eyes connected and the obvious stress in her eyes diminished until they began to shine and she smiled up at him. Jasper grinned, that rare little grin reserved for special occasions and I suddenly knew.

Jasper was in love.

When we were younger and ignorant, Jasper had claimed that he would only love one girl, and he would marry her, no matter what happened. There was never any bullshit in how Jasper saw things, and he had kept that mentality with him throughout his life. I had no doubts that within a few years, I would be attending their wedding.

Alice's eyes darted to mine and widened as she noticed the large grin painted upon my face. A blush graced her face as I began speaking.

"Welcome to the family, Alice." I announced cheerily before sticking out my hand and shaking hers gently. She looked confused due to my unique greeting and action but I continued smiling. I had just finished changing my dressings on my side and they were still somewhat sore.

"When did you guys even get here?" I questioned, my question mainly directed to Jasper.

"Just a few seconds ago. We walked in when you were waving your hand like a freak outside of the door." Jasper teased lightly. I scowled and punched his bony shoulder lightly. His smirk grew at the obvious pain in my face from my knuckle. Impossibly, my scowl deepened.

"We only needed to stop by to pick up my overnight bag. I'm staying with Alice for the next few days and I'm assuming Rosalie will not be in her own bed." Jasper informed me quietly as Alice worried her lip and stared up at Jasper with tired and terrified eyes.

She reminded me of my own self.

"We're going to go, but I'll visit in a few days, okay?" Jasper whispered for some unknown reason. I nodded in acceptance, although I was confused as to his reasoning. I didn't question them as they walked out of the small bathroom. Their footsteps thudded for a small distance until they bid Edward their farewells and left the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

I sighed and brushed my hair back with my hand, my locks weaving in between my fingers as I sighed, my cheeks puffing out as the air escaped my lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut; as if I could block out the world.

If only I were so lucky.

"Bella?" Edward called out for me quietly, almost as if he were expecting me to not answer. I straightened from my post of leaning against the small counter and hurriedly shoved all of my bathroom things and put them in my small makeup bag before exiting the tiny bathroom.

I took note of how Edward had propped himself up on his forearms. I took notice of how the large, ugly hospital gown concealing his chest and the majority of his bruises. I took notice of his visible injuries. I took notice of how when his beautiful eyes met mine, the heart monitor's beeping paused before it picked up its pace slightly.

I smiled softly at him and he smirked slightly in response before raising a questioning eyebrow and gesturing to both sides of the bed. I quietly walked over to the left side and perched myself slightly on the side. I bent over and removed my Converses silently and peeled off my socks after. Edward sat silently behind me as I raised my hoodie over my head, leaving me only in a tank top and loose sweats. I tightened the drawstrings slightly and slipped the ends back in my pants before turning the upper half of my body towards Edward.

His green eyes sparkled mischievously as he patted the bedding. His hand left a small imprint in the white sheets. I moved gingerly until I was shoulder to shoulder with Edward, both of us on our backs as we gazed up at the bland hospital ceiling.

The silence was actually comforting. After a moment's hesitation, his warm hand engulfed mine and tugged it persistently. My pillow covers rustled as I turned my head to meet Edward's intense emerald gaze. He sat up on his side, barely wincing at the movement. I copied him, reaching one of hands to lie on his neck and twirl his hair around my fingers. His hand grabbed my mid-back and pulled me to him, my stomach meeting his, along with our legs and chest. Our legs tangled themselves and hooked themselves together as we lay in an ocean of limbs and breaths.

"Bella, I think you're beautiful." He whispered, his minty breath washed over me as I gazed upwards at him. I memorized the hard line of his jaw, covered in a light dusty of copper hair.

I liked the way his lips moved when he said my name.

"Edward, I think you're pretty. For a guy." I tacked on as an afterthought as Edward began chuckling. I could feel his stomach muscles clenching lightly against me.

"What? You don't think I'm gorgeous? Or beautiful? Or awe-inspiring?" He teased lightly, his mouth pulled into a small little smirk as his eyes sparkled.

"Well, I reserve those words for beautiful specimens like Emmett… The things I would do to that man… Oh, and his mass muscle amount! I would love to lick all of-" I was cut off while mock admiring his older brother by his warm hand covering my lips gently. His eyes were narrowed and darkened as he peered at me through his thick lashes.

"You find yourself so hilarious, don't you, Isabella?" Edward nearly growled, keeping eye contact with me.

I really could not control myself. I could feel the rumble of his growl in my own chest since we were pressed against each other. His breathy rumbles were my own in this small hospital room.

This was the first time I had ever felt lust in my 17 years of life.

I shivered in delight as my mind began fantasizing about all the things I could possibly do to Edward in this bed; hell, the whole room was ours for the taking.

My eyes stayed locked with Edward's as my mind wandered with fantasies that I desperately tried to deny. Edward's eyes darkened impossibly as mine widened, as if he were privy to my private thoughts.

My heart thumped against my ribcage, trying to escape its prison to join Edward. Edward's heart monitor began thumping erratically, as if his heart knew exactly what mine desired.

Maybe he did.


End file.
